As Long As You're Mine
by Smartypink291
Summary: After the summer, Ryan did not hang out with Sharpay as often. The the spring musical comes and Sharpay is not at auditions, leading people to believe she's given up. The play unfolds leading to unexpected results. TxS Read
1. Change is Beginning

**As Long As You're Mine**

A High School Musical fan-fiction based off of the events that occurred in HSM and HSM 2 ( May have the character of Jimmie Z from HSM 3 in later chapters.)

I have only seen a little bit past the end of 'I want it all' in HSM 3 since the quality of the video I found was very poor and it was getting on my nerves. If I find a better quality version, I'll watch the whole thing.

This story takes place during their senior year of high school.

_**Pairings:**_ Starts off Troyella, ends Troypay. All character pairings will be changing throughout the story... other pairings will be mentioned / hinted at parts.

Obviously do not own HSM (that's why it's called fan-fiction). And do not own songs that are from the musical, Wicked.

* * *

Monday morning at East High began normally for its many students. For those seniors who were lucky enough to have Ms. Darbus for homeroom got ready to endure another long, sleep-inducing lecture of the horrors of cell phone use in the theatre.

Troy Bolton, East High's basketball superstar and heartthrob, had his head resting on his right hand struggling to keep his eyelids open. The only thing keeping him awake was the presence of his one year long girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, who was sitting in the seat in front of him.

In contrast to the sleepiness of her boyfriend behind her, whom she frequently turned around in her seat to give him a smile, Gabriella was wide awake. Her daily regiment of a cappuccino from the coffee place next to the school each morning has never failed to wake her up to get her ready for the day since she started at East High last year. **(AN: It's around the beginning of April of their senior year)**. Gabriella was thankful for discovering how great those cappuccinos were for she wanted to be attentive for when Ms. Darbus announced the time for the auditions for the spring musicale.

Behind Troy's seat, Chad Danforth was lightly snoring with his head on his desk and basketball clutched to his stomach underneath his desk. He was suddenly awoken with a great jolt as Ms. Darbus slammed a hand down on his desk.

"Mr. Danforth!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed at high volume causing the rest of the class that were falling asleep to wake up, "I will not tolerate sleeping in my class, even if this is only homeroom! And what have I said about bringing that basketball to my class?"

"Um…y-you said n-not to Mrs. D?" Chad stuttered in a question still a little shaken from being woken up and not entirely sure what was going on at the moment.

Across the room by the window, a blonde girl, Sharpay Evans, sitting in front her twin brother, Ryan Evans (who also has blonde hair), rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly,

"Typical," She said under breath and then turned around to face her brother, "he probably has saw dust stuffed underneath his big hair in place of a brain," she began to giggle.

Chad Danforth heard her comment and decided to butt in with one of his own, after all, they've had a longstanding rivalry for who knows how long.

"Oh, yeah, Well at least I don't have a cold, Ice bi-- princess heart," he responded, catching himself before he said 'bitch' realizing that Ms. Darbus was still in the room and would probably get him into even more trouble. He was now leaning over his chair into the aisle between the desks to get a closer view to glare at Sharpay Evans, who had just called him out.

"Oh please, Danforth," Sharpay said rolling her eyes once again, "Can't you think of anything more original than that?"

"Oh why I oughta--!" Chad began, swiftly standing up from his chair, but before he could step out into the aisle between the desks, Ms. Darbus' voice rang out,

"That will be enough," she said forcibly, waiting for Chad to sit back down, she began speaking again in her somewhat haughty, theatrical voice and hand and arm gestures. "Now, as I was starting to say before you people began sleeping during my class, the auditions for the spring musicale will be held this Friday after school, as I have been informed by many students that their free periods do not correspond with my own..."

"Are we auditioning together, Shar?" Ryan lightly poked his sister's back whom he realized had stiffened at the mention of Friday. Ryan was not sure whether he would be auditioning with his sister this year. After he started hanging out with the gang over the summer, they seemed to distant themselves from each other. Although they had continued to talk to each other about any problems they were having, both Sharpay and Ryan began to do things on their own. Ryan especially, always getting invited to do things with the other wildcats, was out of the house more often. Since Sharpay can not stand to be alone, she realized that she should do something productive and began getting interviews and auditions at various universities, often scheduling an audition at a university near where her father's next business trip would be so that she flew out with him and then used her credit card to come back home again for school the next day. She had already been accepted to a few universities, but was still going to wait to see about two others, one of them being Julliard.

Sharpay turned her head to face her brother once again with a bit of a worried look on her face, which Ryan took as worrying whether they would be auditioning together or not, but it was not that at all. She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out for a couple seconds,

"I know we always audition together, Ry, but you're going to have to do it without me this time" Sharpay started, trying to explain as calmly as possible. She loved performing with her brother. She lived for it, however she had made a drama school audition at the New York University for Friday and would have to leave straight from school to catch her flight. "On Friday, I...well, I..um...I have to do something important after school that day so I won't be able to audition," she finished a little unsure of how he would take the news. She had not told him about this audition yet and did not want her brother to become upset over not knowing where she was going.

Looking at his twin's face, Ryan knew she was telling the truth. _"She hardly ever acts this uncertain about telling me things. I guess we really have drifted more apart than I thought. She would never miss a musical audition,"_ he thought and then said aloud, "Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm--" Sharpay began but was interrupted when Darbus raised her voice,

"Sharpay and Ryan!" She began, causing the rest of the class to look over since she hardly ever called out her two favorite students, "Although you both are considered very highly to me as presidents of the drama club, I do not tolerate anyone talking while I am talking. Please refrain from speaking to each other until I am finished."

The whole class snickered, including resident nice girl, Gabriella, for even she knew that Darbus never got the twins in trouble. The only person who did not chuckle was Troy.

When he heard Darbus start explaining the day for the auditions he expected to hear a soft, high-pitched squeal and a few soft claps coming from the girl two seats to his right, but it was to no avail and he heard nothing but the sound of a conversation beginning between the twins. _"Why is she not excited? She's Sharpay! The drama queen, she always gets excited at the mention of auditions,"_ Troy thought

He took is arm off of his hand and turned to look over at Sharpay. Noticing that her face was sporting a look unfamiliar to him coming from the ice queen. He contorted his face in confusion. _"It looks as if she...actually cares about something other than...herself? She always has such a confident, and certain look on her face, but now why isn't she jumping for joy for the spring 'musicale?' Oh! I bet it's because she finally realized she'll be nothing without Ryan since he left her side as her poodle since this summer. ha-ha I guess she finally gets what she deserves. But then again, when she was singing with me...to me?..on stage at Lava Springs, she had really good stage presence, we work well together....no, __Troy__! get a hold of yourself. This is the ice queen we're talking about. Let's turn back around to face the front of the class," _Troy thought to himself as he turned back around from looking over at Sharpay.

"Alright, now that everything's under control, I would like to inform you that the musical that we will be performing will be announced on Friday at the auditions. I will be holding the auditions differently from last time so be prepared to choose a song the day of and perform it to the best of your ability. If you can not make the auditions, well, I hope to see you at the next production. Now, onto other announcements..." Darbus explained to the class.

A few minutes later, the bell signaling the end of the period rung, Ms. Darbus mistakenly thinking it was a cell phone again, and most everyone shuffled quickly out of there except for Sharpay who stayed behind.

"Ms. Darbus?" Sharpay asked as she approached her teacher's desk where Darbus was standing in front of her desk at the front of the room.

"Yes, what is it Miss Evans?" Ms. Darbus answered, looking up from the papers that were in her hand.

"I'm not going to be here after school on Friday, but I still want to be a part of the production. Is there any way that I can audition on Thursday or Monday or something. I'll do the audition any way you wish, because performing is my life and--"

"You are aware Miss Evans that the theatre waits for no one. The audition day is set and I will not change it this time," interrupted Ms. Darbus as she started to walk behind her desk.

Sharpay moved a little closer to the front of the desk, "Yes, I know that Ms. Darbus, but I can not miss my appointment on Friday. You see, I scheduled a drama school audition at NYU at night so I need to go to the airport right after school to make the flight and I was hoping that being president would allow me a little flexibility with auditions. If you let me do this, you could even choose the song that I will sing! Give me hardest one in the whole musical or one in which I'm not used to the tempo! Please Ms. Darbus! I really need to go NYU! I know I have a chance there if I don't get into Julliard. Please?"

Ms. Darbus looked at the young girl in front of her. She knew that Sharpay Evans was very headstrong and very talented and should make a good life for herself after high school, but it was weird seeing her in a position like this. She wouldn't be asking for this if she didn't really want it, because after all, she has never missed a single drama production and she was always on time for everything....

"Oh, alright!" She finally exclaimed

"Thank you, Ms. Darbus! Thank you so much!" said Sharpay enthusiastically while giving a quick hug to her favorite teacher before turning to walk out the door. As she got to the doorway, Ms. Darbus' voice rang out,

"But remember, you will do the audition on Monday by singing the song that I pick for you, understood?" Sharpay nodded and continued into the hallway and smiled happily toward her next class.

----

**_Friday After School - Spring Musical Auditions_**

"Alright people! You have all gathered here in this theatre to showcase your talents in the performing arts!" Ms. Darbus announced theatrically walking down the aisle between the rows of seats to stand in front of the stage. She faced the students who were sitting in the first few middle rows of the theater, "For this _musicale_ I will be conducting auditions a bit differently. In a few moments, Kelsi will be handing out scripts to everyone with all of the lyrics for the songs included. You each will pick a song that you would like to audition with and I will choose the character that fits your singing personality...so choose wisely," she explained motioned for Kelsi, who was sitting at the piano, to gather the scripts that were on top of the piano and start handing them out to everyone.

Kelsi started with the first row and began giving the scripts to the students as Ms. Darbus continued, "As you receive your scripts, you should notice that the production that we will be putting on this spring is, Wicked. You will have to portray intense emotion and really become the character in which you are given. All parts will be chosen carefully by myself, alone. No one will be getting any special treatment. Now, you all have 15 minutes to choose your song, get going." Darbus finished and walked over to the table she had set up in front of the stage.

"So, Troy, who do you think you'll be trying out for?" Gabriella asked as she was looking through the script, then looked up at her boyfriend, who turned to look at her from previously looking around the auditorium, "I was thinking of Elphaba. There is so much to that character since she is trying to show people who she really is but is held back by her mask of green."

After receiving the Wicked script from Kelsi, Troy held it uneasily for he knew something, or _someone_, was missing from the auditorium that day. The audition setting just didn't seem the same. He looked around at the people sitting in the seats around him and noticed that there was no one dressed in over-the-top or glittery outfits...the drama queen was missing! He was pulled out of his thoughts by Gabriella talking next to him asking about the play.

"I think you'd make a great Elphaba, Ella," Troy said sportingly, "As for me, I don't really know that much about Wicked so I'm not sure who I should try out for or even what the songs are like. Maybe you could help me with that?" He ended with his perfect boyish smile.

Gabriella seemed to jump at this opportunity. "Oh! I think you should try out for..." she looked at the list of characters on the second page of the script, "...Fiyero. He's the main guy lead in this musical and since we both did so well as the leads in Twinkletowne, we will probably do well together this time too."

In one of the seats near where Ms. Darbus was sitting, sat Ryan Evans. The seat to his right, which would normally be filled by his 20-minute-younger twin sister and co-drama club president, Sharpay, was empty. Being one of the drama club presidents, he had one of the perks such as more time to prepare his song since he would be going last as always, but this time would be the first time (since the summer) that he would not be performing with his twin. It pained him to realize that they had drifted away from each other this past year so much that he did not know everything going on in her head as he had before. Sharpay told him Monday night after school about her audition at NYU and Ryan could not be happier for his sister, although he would have liked to know earlier so maybe he could have helped her prepare or something. He felt very out of the loop.

The students were all practicing what they could during the 15 minutes, but now it was time for the first person to head up to the stage and audition.

She was a talented, blond haired, freshman singing Galinda's upbeat song, Popular.

"Wow! She's really good!" whisper exclaimed Gabriella to Troy, "She will definitely get the part of Glinda." Troy nodded.

The next few people were alright, but some not so great. Many were trying out for Fiyero, but there were a few Boqs as well. The other girls were mainly singing songs for Elphaba, Glinda/Galinda.

The current student auditioning was singing "I'm not that girl". Ms. Darbus was utterly appalled, remembering this student from her other disturbing performance during last year's winter musical auditions.

"That was very disturbing. Please see a counselor..again," Ms. Darbus said shuffling a few papers in front of her, "Up next we have Gabriella Montez and then Troy Bolton." She finished announcing the names with a smile for she knew they would not disappoint since they did well in the winter and fall musicals.** (AN: It's very Troyella now, but just hang in there for Sharpay's entrance and Troypay-ness)**

Gabriella slowly got up out of her seat and started making her way towards the stage. Troy gave her a soft pat on the back and quick kiss for good luck as she walked past him. Although Gabriella had come out of her shell a lot this past year, she still gets a little nervous before having to stand in front of crowds.

Approaching the piano, she told Kelsi which song she would be singing and began to sing a part of _Defying Gravity_.

The piano began and Gabriella started to sing, "_Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap..._"

As the song got more powerful, so did her voice showing how she has improved from her once very soft voice, however all was not perfect. Besides her voice, she was not getting into the song that much. She was standing still holding the microphone, not showing any of the emotion of the song in body movements.

Next was Troy's turn and he got up on stage with a confident smile and was singing the beginning of _Dancing Through Life_. He was able to get into more than Gabriella was for her song, but it was not as enthusiastic as Ryan's audition of a different song when he went after Troy.

"Okay people! Well done for most of you. I will have the cast list up on Monday, but please be prepared that some of the roles will not be definite. Sharpay Evans, our other co-drama president still needs to audition. Unfortunately she could not make it today, but I have given her another chance to try out. To make it fair for everyone, I ask all of you not to mention the name of the musical that we are performing as none of you, not even Ryan, knew of it coming in as well. Bravo, Brava, and goodnight," Ms. Darbus addressed the drama club members as she flipped her scarf over her shoulder and walked out of the theater.

"Good job, Gabs, Troy. See you Monday. I have to get home early tonight, so sorry I can't go out with you and the gang for our usual Friday night pizza run," Ryan said to Gabriella and Troy as they were dismissed. Since the beginning of senior year, every Friday night they all, Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, and Zeke that is, went out for Pizza at their favorite pizza place on the corner in town. Although Ryan had tried to get Sharpay to come out with them, she always found an excuse not go, but he never stopped asking; he wanted his sister to have good friends as well.

"That's alright, Ryan, Jason also said he couldn't make it, although he didn't say where he was going...odd, as well as Zeke since some of his relatives are coming over and he has to be at his house," Gabriella replied kindly then looked at Troy, "I guess it's just going to be us, Chad, Taylor, and Kelsi tonight--"

"Oh guys!" Kelsi interrupted coming over to them, "My mom wants me to finish my homework before the weekend starts and I have to work on an essay. And you know me, I take forever writing essays so I have to bail on pizza night tonight. I'll be there next week, promise." She finished with a little wave as she headed for the door.

"See ya, Kels," the three of them said as they also made their ways out of the auditorium.

The three were silent as they made their way to the outside of the school, consumed with their own thoughts. Troy had his arm around Gabriella, who was leaning into him while Ryan was off in his own world contemplating whether or not Sharpay would get the audition. He really wanted her to go there. He wanted the world to see how talented and what a great person she is even if she hides under the ice queen persona around most everyone else. He constantly tells her that she doesn't need to be so over the top to show what she can really do and he has been encouraging her to show her true colors. _"I hope one day she takes my advice,"_ Ryan thought as he opened the door and held it for the two a little bit behind him.

The three teens walked together towards the parking lot, Troy's arm around Gabriella's shoulders protectively.

"See you both on Monday, my car is this way," Ryan said pointing to his shiny, black Lexus, which was on the other side of the parking lot compared to the location of Troy's truck which was on the opposite side.

"Alright, we'll see you Monday Ryan," Gabriella answered kindly and continued walking the other way towards Troy's car.

"Wait, hold up Gabi," Troy said and grabbed her arm gently. He was still curious as to why Sharpay was not at auditions, "Ryan, where was your sister today after school? It was weird not seeing her at auditions, I mean she's the resident drama queen!."

A little taken aback at Troy's sudden abruptness, Ryan answered hesitantly, "Oh...um... she's in New Y-- I mean...she is just.... busy... that's all." He contemplated whether or not Sharpay would want people to know where she went. He didn't see any harm in it, but did not want to upset his sister if he told without her permission.

Wearing a confused look on his face, Troy departed for the weekend with his girlfriend hanging on his arm. He knew that he would be wondering about this all night.... so much in fact, that thoughts of Sharpay Evans will occupy his time more than those of Gabriella this weekend.

When Ryan got home, he got a snack from the kitchen and headed up to his room. Sharpay had said she would call him at 10:30 New York time, which would be when she is at the airport. _"Sharpay told me 10:30 New York time would be 8:30 Albuquerque time,"_ thought Ryan as he settled into his bean bag chair to watch TV. It was 6:00 now, he had two and half hours to wait.

----

By the time Monday came around, those who auditioned for the musical stood out in the crowd, for they had big smiles on their faces, excited and nervous for the cast list. Gabriella, and Troy walked toward the drama bulletin board with Chad and Taylor following for support on whatever roles they happen to get. They had a feeling Gabi and Troy would get the leads again.

When they got to the bulletin, they were all surprised to see a notice posted that read:

Cast List For

The Spring Musicale

Will Be Announced

At The First Rehearsal

Today After School

Thank You,

Mrs. Darbus

"Well, this sucks," Troy exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in a giving up matter, "Why would Darbus want to do this?" _"There aren't even callbacks this year,"_ Troy thought.

They all nodded and a few seconds passed before Gabriella said, "She did say it was going to be different this year..."

"But that does not explain why she couldn't post the cast list!" Taylor added. A few seconds later they all heard the clacking of 3-inch wedges coming down the hallway to where they were standing. Ryan, who was walking next to his sister, knew that Darbus was announcing the cast at the first rehearsal, but nudged his sister to say that he was going over the group to hang with his new friends. He insisted that she come with him instead of being by herself before class starts. Sharpay reluctantly agreed and followed her brother.

Sharpay saw that Chad and Taylor were standing by the drama board, _"Oh no, did Danforth and McKessie audition yesterday"_ Sharpay thought, _"I miss one day of auditions and we get more outsiders! Although... much to what everyone thinks, I do like when the drama club gets more members, but I have to keep up appearances. If __Chad__ did audition, I guess I can't complain if he's good, but how likely is that?" _

"Danforth, don't tell me Troy and Miss Brainiac here persuaded you to audition this time too," Sharpay said dramatically as she approached the group after Ryan.

"Please, Evans," Chad said rolling his eyes, "I wouldn't be caught dead in that theater willingly." He took a step toward her as Sharpay stepped back and smirked,

"Well that's good then, because I doubt you'd be any good anyway."

"Hey! I would be plenty good. In fact, I would probably wipe everyone else off the stage--"

"--Yeah, since everyone will be running away from your horrible voice," Sharpay finished for him with her smirk growing bigger into a closed lip smile on her face. _"Ryan was right,"_ Sharpay thought, _"making fun of people but joking about it is fun. Why is Ryan and everyone looking at me like that? Don't they know I'm joking?"_

"Shar..." Ryan said warningly, not knowing exactly what she was doing.

After taking a few seconds to think, Chad said, "You're one to talk ice princess, or should I say, Miss-I-Got-beat-out-of-the-musical-by-two-amateurs last year! ....No offense Troy."

"None taken." Troy said absentmindedly, watching the two throw words back and forth.

Sharpay was fuming. How can they not see that she was joking?! Didn't he see her smirk? _"I was just having some fun, making a joke... isn't that what friends do? Even though they're not really my friends, Ryan always says that they are...could be...whatever. I've seen Ryan make jokes the same way before, why can't I? __Chad__ Danforth is an idiot! I mean at first I was upset not getting the lead last year, but then I gradually started to accept it.... and I think I've finally gotten over __Troy__, knowing he will never like me. I'm trying to be a better person, showing everyone my immense passion for the theatrical arts. I--"_ Sharpay's thoughts were interrupted, her face still contorted angrily.

"Why so silent, Evans? Afraid of the truth? Troy told me you weren't at the auditions on Friday... afraid you'll loose your lead part again? It was probably smart that you didn't audition, you just saved yourself the embarrassment," Chad added smugly, although Troy did tell him she was auditioning today so he was just trying to push her buttons and win the battle. **(AN: 1)**

"Y-you know what, Chad, just... just..." Sharpay said struggling to keep her voice steady as her eyes began to glisten with threatening tears. Normally this would not affect her, Chad's been making fun of her for years, but this crossed the line. She always tried her best in the theater to really know her part, but to be told that, that was just mean... meaner than anything she had done. "...Shove it!" Sharpay finished forcefully, blinking rapidly to keep her tears from falling while facing the group as she turned around sharply, her hair hitting them as she spun around and walked briskly down the hall to the bathroom where she could cry without any onlookers. When she got to the bathroom, she was glad it was empty, but she went into a stall anyway until her tears ceased. She got out quickly and reapplied her makeup before heading off to homeroom with Darbus.

_**-TBC-  
(Next chapter will have Sharpay's audition)**_

* * *

**AN: **The next chapter will be written if I receive a substantial amount of reviews (at least 6 - 10) showing that people like my story and want me to continue.  
Also, be sure to check out my profile page for my Suite Life story (it has a crossover with HSM as well).

This was my first high school musical story so don't be _too_ cruel when you review, but please review and tell me what you thought of it and any comments you have about the plot. It will be much appreciated.

xoxo -smartypink291


	2. Just For This Moment

**Just For This Moment...  
**

As Long As You're Mine - Chapter 2**  
**

2nd installment of a High School Musical fan-fiction based off of the events that occurred in HSM and HSM 2.

This story starts in mid-April of their senior year of high school.

Clearly I do not own HSM as I am writing this fan-fiction, nor songs from the musical, Wicked.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Every time I got a new review I smiled because you all like my story! Your reviews mean so much! They're very much appreciated and I'm flattered that you all want me to continue, because I like writing this story.

I just thought that I would point out that HSM has taken over the world alongside Hannah Montana. Merchandise is everywhere! There are singing pens in staples! It's crazy and I'm sort of annoyed...but it's so much fun to write. XD

* * *

The bell signaling the beginning of homeroom sounded through the halls as Sharpay walked out of the bathroom, and the last few students in the hall to make their way quickly to their homeroom class. She knew Mrs. Darbus did not like when any one was late, so she picked up her pace and speed walked down to the classroom in her wedges.

"You're late, Miss Evans," Mrs. Darbus announced as Sharpay stepped through the door then asked, "Is there a reason for your tardiness this morning?"

Taking a split second to glance around the room at all of the students looking at her, waiting for her to get in trouble with Chad sporting a smug look on his face, Troy preoccupied with Gabriella, and Ryan looking at her a bit worriedly, she answered, "Yes, Ms. Darbus, I was in the bathroom."

"Very well then, just please remember to do your business in a more timely manner so you not late to my class again," Ms. Darbus added in her typical dramatic way as the whole class snickered... after all, they are teenagers and they find phrases like "doing your business" to be entertaining. Darbus, unperturbed, looked at her attendance list in her hand and continued reading off names.

Homeroom and the morning classes of the day went about smoothly, without any more fighting between anyone. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Lunch at East High has been known to be quite different from other schools at random intervals. All of a sudden, from what would start as just sharing secret hobbies with friends, the whole cafeteria would spontaneously erupt in song and dance!

The normal group was sitting at the center table on the lower level of the cafeteria. As soon as they had sat down, Chad literally started digging into his food, the girls looking on in disdain for the enthusiastic eater as Troy was eating somewhat normally.

A few seconds later, the Evans twins made their presence known as they opened the double doors and began to walk between the tables. Sharpay was walking next to Ryan as he was trying to convince her to sit him and the rest of his friends.

"C'mon, Shar, please come sit with us. You said so yourself last night that you thought you would have had a better high school experience if you had known everyone better. Well it's not too late, sis, this is your perfect chance," Ryan pleaded with his stubborn twin sister.

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "I think we have already established that I don't fit in with them this morning. They didn't even know that I was just joking around, Ry!" Sharpay's expression changed to showing a little hurt. She has never totally regretted the way she acted towards her peers, but she did wish that she could hang out with them so they could get to know the real her and she could have carefree fun when everyone gets together. _"I bet everyone was happy and rejoicing at the fact that they didn't see me at the auditions on Friday. Not a lot of people showed up for performances before Troy and Gabriella showed up in Twinkletowne last year. As much as I don't want to believe it, they are probably not there to see me,"_ Sharpay thought sadly, keeping a complacent face.

"Well, Shar, _I_ didn't even know you were joking,"

"No offense, Ry, but you're not the brightest crayon in the box," Sharpay responded with a small knowing smile, "I thought that at least Troy would know that I was joking..." She added at slightly lower voice volume, looking up at the ceiling wondering than quickly snapped her head back to its normal position, realizing that she was starting to think about him again. "They are all idiots! Especially Chad... but that's not the point. The point is that they don't like me and there's no point in trying to be friends with them if they can't get passed the whole "ice queen" image. They don't even know me!" The twins had paused momentarily after passing the cluster of tables and were not standing about 7 feet or so away from the group which called themselves the wildcats.

Ryan looked at her understandingly, "Yes, they don't Shar, but it's not like you let them. You have always closed yourself off by acting like the "ice princess" name that they had started calling you.

"Ugh!" Sharpay exclaimed rolling her eyes not wanting to continue the conversation further. She knew how sometimes she could be a bitch to people, but other than that, she was not the terrible person that people made her out to be. She wanted people to be able to see who she was, she was just having trouble doing it. Noticing Ryan with a slight pleading face to get her to sit with everyone she said, "Let's just talk about this later. Fine I'll sit with you, but I can't guarantee that this will happen everyday. It's a rare thing, Ry!"

"One time is all I ask," Ryan said triumphantly, sporting a wide smile that made his sister respond with a innocent smile that a little kid would give if he or she got in trouble. _"I may not be the brightest, but I know that as soon as she sits with us once she'll want to sit with us again... hopefully. Maybe I can get Troy to convince her to sit with us tomorrow... she is definately not over him! Shar has had had a crush on him for so long, it can't totally be over just like that. Troy was asking of her whereabouts last week, I wonder what that was about? She's missed a day of school earlier in the year because she was sick, how come he didn't ask about her then?... I'll worry about that later, for now I need to focus on lunch. I'm starved!"_ Ryan thought to himself as he and Sharpay approached the round table with the gang sitting all around it. They all looked up from eating or their conversations with one another to Ryan, then their faces changing to confusion, wondering why Sharpay was next to him.

"Hey guys... gals... 'sup?" Ryan greeted with a small hand gesture, "You don't mind if Shar joins us today do you?"

Silence.

"I didn't think so," Ryan smiled and sat down then turned to Sharpay, "C'mon Shar, sit down." He patted the empty seat between him and Taylor who was seated next Gabriella, who was next to Troy, who was next to Chad, who was next to Kelsi, then Zeke, then Jason, then back to Ryan.

Sharpay sat down and took her bagged lunch out from her bag. It was surprising how much she was able to fit into the brown bag, for she was pulling out a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and a little salad dressing, between two pieces of marble rye toast. She then proceeded to take out a bag of chips, a bottle of water, and a chocolate chip cookie. Receiving some odd stares from some of the people around her, she heard Chad speak up first.

"woah! you actually eat normal food?" He exclaimed as he had finished chewing and was looking dumbfounded at the drama queen's food display.

Taken aback and annoyed Sharpay responded, "excuse me? what are you talking about? Of course I eat normal food! Tell me, Danforth, what would be classified as abnormal food?"

Chad shrugged, "um.. not what your eating? I would have thought someone like you would stress over every little calorie and be eating a way too healthy, measly salad." He laughed as he turned to Troy who decided to chuckle to humor his friend, although he didn't really find the situation to be funny.

"Someone like me? What do you mean by that, Danforth?" Sharpay glared at him, not liking how sitting at their table was playing out.

Looking around the table, Chad wanted someone to back him up, but every one else just put their hands up and leaned back in their seats, not wanting to be a part of making the "ice queen" mad. "You know what I mean, Evans."

"No, I don't know what you mean. Care to elaborate?" Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest then mumbled under her breath that she thought no one could hear, "if you even know what the word elaborate means."

"I don't need to... _elaborate_ anything for you ice princess," Chad bit back, pausing for a second in middle of his response.

Sensing a similar fight to the one that occurred that morning, Ryan stepped in, "Alright guys! Just stop. Moving on..." He put his hands out between the two.

Relieved that the verbal abuse was over, the rest of the gang at the table started a new conversation between everyone. Troy, noticing that Sharpay was now just picking at her sandwich, wanted to apologize for Chad's comments. He knew Chad had provoked a fight, but he guessed he could've tried to stop it. He asked Taylor if he could switch seats with her. She looked at him in a confused way, but obliged anyway, wanting to be closer to Chad since he still hadn't asked her to Prom yet.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked after sitting down.

Sharpay looked up at person the voice belonged. She had decided to look and pick at food after everyone had joined in conversation since she felt very left out, like they didn't even want to try and include her in what they were talking since if they did they would start off by criticizing her or starting an argument. Hoping she could engage in a conversation she gave a small smile.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted to apologize, for, you know, Chad. Well... you know how he can be..." he laughed a little nervously.

"Thanks Troy," Sharpay responded in a softer tone of voice from her usual bubbly voice pitch, happy that someone was not as close minded as the rest, "I'm glad someone here has some sort of decency." She giggled a little.

Troy smiled in return, "no problem ---" He was innterrupted by Gabriella tapping him on the shoulder, he sighed, and reluctantly turned his head, not before noticing Sharpay rolling her eyes and then taking a sip of her water.

"Troy!" Gabriella said in her overly high and perky voice when her boyfriend turned around, "Chad finally asked Taylor to the prom! Isn't that exciting? Now we both go dress shopping together while you and Chad search for your tuxedos."

"That's great, Gabi," Troy said much less enthousiastically, forcing a smile. He didn't really care that Chad had finally asked Taylor. He had been prodding Chad to ask for awhile now and knew he was going do it soon, but being a guy he didn't obsess over it as the girls did. Before he had to sit through an explanation of how they were going to fit in shopping and decathalon practice, Troy excused himself to go to the bathroom and quickly scurried out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

Turning his head behind him as he continued down the hall, he didn't notice the person walking the other way and nearly bumped into them, but was caught by surprise by the person's voice before a collision occurred.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, just the young actor I wanted to see," the voice of the person said dramatically which could only belong to the drama teacher, Ms. Darbus.

Troy stepped back a step to balance himself, for he had been stopped mid-step, "Hey, Mrs. D," He said lifting his hand a little than putting it back down.

"I believe that you should know what part you will be portraying in our magnificent musicale before the first rehearsal this afternoon..." Mrs. Darbus began with a knowing smirk on her face. She had a plan, and by her observances over the years (which are never wrong by any account) have led her to believe that this will be foolproof.

----

**_After School - Drama Club - 1st Rehearsal_**

"Ryan, come on! I don't want to be late. You need to do the pre-song warm ups with me before I have to audition," Sharpay said, whining a little, as she stood next to Ryan at her locker. He was fixing his hat in the mirror, moving it to different positions on his head, making a face at his appearance at each one, "Your hat looks fine! You'll have time to model later. Can I please close my locker now? I swear you spend more time in front of the mirror than I do!" Sharpay added a bit frustratedly, but had a knowing smile on her face showing she was kidding around... making sure Ryan knew she was joking. Growing up, the twins would have fun modeling different outfits in the full length mirror at their house. Their parents always joked with each other that Ryan was Sharpay's twin sister in disguise since he liked doing anything Sharpay did and vice versa. Sharpay always followed Ryan to baseball practice, watching from the bleachers and helping out all that she could. She would also join in some of his games, learning how to play with the boys, sometimes even playing better than they were. She doesn't play baseball with Ryan that often anymore, but she still loves joining in the fun with her big brother, he is her twin after all.

"Alright, alright," Ryan said finally taking his hands off his hat and closing the locker door, "Let's go."

-- -- -- --

"Okay people! Gather around," Mrs. Darbus announced, "I want you all to listen well, because I am only going to say this once. In a few seconds I will have Miss Evans audition since she was unable to attend the auditions on Friday," Ms. Darbus motioned to Sharpay whom she handed a script. Sharpay gave a smile as she saw what they would be performing this year as she took hold of the stapled papers. She had seen Wicked for the first time two months ago with Ryan in February and loved every minute of it. She had the soundtrack so she knew how most of the songs went, but she did not know any by heart, however she catches on quickly to learning a character's part and emotions.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled as he gave her his traditional boyish grin, _"If Troy gets the part of Fiyero then I will probably got Elphaba. Ms. Darbus probably wants to hold off on announcing our parts now to appease Sharpay since she'll be auditioning shortly... although wouldn't Sharpay be after the part of Glinda? That seems like a role she would want, and Glinda is a lead... maybe... but that blond haired freshman was good too."_ Gabriella thought to her self and shrugged inwardly.

Ms. Darbus turned around and addressed Sharpay, "Now Sharpay, have you warmed up your vocal chords?" Sharpay nodded. "Good, I want you to sing the song... As Long As You're Mine. Kelsi, take your seat at the piano to start playing and Ryan, take Troy and Gabriella with you backstage. I don't believe that they have been familiar with how the lights work as of yet, so if you'll please show them, that will be great. Everyone else, go sit in the audience. Your parts will be announced soon, until then enjoy an audition from one of my more talented students." She left the stage to go sit behind her table in the front of the audience seats.

Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella walked backstage, and were able to see out between the curtains on the side, to what was happening on the stage. They were a few feet behind the piano on stage right. Sharpay held her microphone in her hand as the blond-haired freshman gave her a quick good luck thumbs up before joining the others in their seats. A series of the beginning piano chords echoed throughout the auditorium as Sharpay moved her head a little bit, counting the amount of rest before she had to start singing. She held the script in her other hand in case she needed to look at the lyrics. Everyone's eyes were on her, not that she minded though, she loved being in the spotlight, but some of them were just waiting for her to mess up... she learned not to let that bother her too much.

Sharpay heard the last of the beginning notes from Kelsi and began, "_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight..."_

All her peers' jaws dropped slightly, surprised that Sharpay Evans, the one who always sings upbeat, fast-paced songs, was singing sweetly, yet powerfully.

Ryan had a knowing smirk on his face, happy that his sister was finally taking his advice to show what she can do, _"It's about time!"_ Ryan thought happily, _"Now, hopefully Shar will let people in... maybe we can get back to our close twin-ness again. I hope so. I miss knowing everything about eachother... does Shar miss that too? I can't believe we've grown a part so much, in just a year too."_

Next to Ryan, Troy and Gabriella were pleasantly surprised seeing this sweet side of Sharpay. Gabriella had not seen her cry last summer as Troy did, so since the school year started she had started to believe what the other students were saying about how Sharpay had no feelings.

"_My wildest dreaming could not forsee, lying beside you, with you wanting me..._" Sharpay continued, her voice rising with increased intensity and emotion as she moved her arms and body in slow, fluid motions to the music. She glanced down at the script in her hand for a moment to see her next few lines then made her voice a little louder, "_Just for this moment, As Long as you're mine... I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline..._"

Gabriella's face contorted, a little angry and upset, realizing that should probably not get the role of Elphaba and play opposite Troy this time around. She had wanted to beat Sharpay again for the main role, not because she was a bitch and did not like Sharpay, no, Gabriella was kindhearted and could never hate or seriously dislike anyone. When Gabriella received the role of Minnie with Troy as her Arnold last winter, she experienced a feeling of euphoria and accomplishment that she had never felt before. Sure she had won countless academic awards and achieved much praise for excelling in school, but that was nothing when she was able to finally feel confident and assured of who she was and what she was capable of doing. Never before had she stood in front of mass amount of people and be able to speak, or even sing! She no longer needed to hide behind her books to experience new things and travel new places, she could do that on stage, with the one person who helped her conquer her fears, Troy. **(AN: #1)**

Having been listening to Sharpay sing from backstage, Troy dropped his jaw slightly in awe of what he was seeing before him. As soon as he had heard her voice, he was captivated, drawn in by the surprisingly sweet, different sound than the way she had sung with him at Lava Springs. Halfway through her piece, Troy was finally able to close his mouth, his eyes still glued to the blond on stage.

Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy, _"What's wrong with him?"_ she thought, _"His bright blue eyes are practically popping out his head! Should I try to snap him out of it? Why is he like this---"_ Her thoughts trailed off as she saw where he was looking. uh-oh.

"Troy? Hello in there?!" Gabriella asked him while waving a hand in front of his face and giggling a little, "Ryan walked over to the other side of the stage, I think we should follow him." She tried to get his attention, but it was to no avail. Troy didn't hear her... or may be he did but his mind had other plans.

Sharpay's microphone-amplified voice sounded off the stage and throughout the auditorium. She dropped the volume of her voice just slightly, keeping it powerful, "_..And if it turns out, it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last..._" Lengthening the last words as she decreased the volume of her voice more, Sharpay sang, walking towards the center of the stage once again to finish, what she thought would be, the end of her audition piece, "_as long as you're mine..._"

Kelsi began to play the few notes between stanzas, getting softer as she neared the end since she was going to stop. Sharpay held her microphone down at her side as she looked at the rest of the song for a second before looking up and giving a smile and looking down at the script again, signaling that her audition was over.

Troy blinked his eyes a few times before walking toward the piano. His emotions took control of his body, not allowing his brain time to comprehend or stop what he was doing. _"This song is for Elphaba and Fiyero. Darbus told me that I was Fiyero... I can continue the song... I'm meant to continue the song!"_ Troy thought. His brain had not caught up with his body that was moving by his subconscious, unaware of anyone who was not in his direct path to get towards Sharpay. He was caught underneath, what Chad would call, the ice queen's spell... but why?

"Kelsi, don't stop," Troy said as he approached the small girl at the piano. Kelsi nodded, confused, but kindly obliged to Troy's demand, continuing the song that she was going to end. She still had a soft spot for him and Gabi since they were the ones who were able to outshine Sharpay last year and change some of the ways people interacted at their school.

"Troy! What are you doing? Her audition's over," Gabriella exclaimed in a loud whisper, having noticed Troy left her side and was confused by his current actions.

Troy wasn't listening. He held the microphone to his lips as he walked slowly towards center stage, keeping his eyes fixed on Sharpay the entire time. "_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. You've got me seeing through different eyes..._"

_"What?!"_ Sharpay's insides screamed incredulously. She turned her head sharply, her eyes wide and lips slightly parted in shock and confusion. She moved her head slowly to look at Kelsi, who, noticing her confusion, gave Sharpay a similar expression and shrugged her shoulders mouthing, "I don't know what he's doing either."

_"What is he doing?"_ Sharpay thought to herself as she she watched Troy come closer, _"He's singing with me? Why now? He seemed perfectly willing to reject singing with me at my talent show over the summer. I thought that he didn't like me... that's why I gave up on him after he and Montez stole my spotlight once again. I accepted that... eventually. no! He's inching closer! Troy don't come any closer!.... Why must he look so cute when he's singing? His blue eyes are so enchanting... no, Shar, stop! You're over him. He will never like you, he--"_

Sharpay is still looking at Troy as he stops about a foot in front of her. Her heart is beating faster as the rest of the theater disappears in her view. Trying to compose herself from her previous shocked disposition, Sharpay gets ready to to sing, for she can not let it show that Troy was causing her all this confusion. She had just got over her crush on Troy as she realized he would never like her as he liked Gabriella. Now that he is finally singing with her, Sharpay's emotions are running high.

"_Some how I've fallen under your spell... And some how I'm feeling, it's up that I fell..._" Troy continued, as he reached Sharpay center stage. He may have looked calm and collected to everyone else, but Troy's heart seemed to speed up as well, causing him to use all of his power to not mess up the song, for, although he had starred in the winter musical last year and the fall drama this year, he was still not all that skilled in the performing arts **(AN: #2)** as compared to Sharpay or Ryan. _"Relax, Troy,"_ Troy said to himself, _"You made the bold move by coming out here, now don't mess it up! ... Sharpay doesn't look like she'll freeze my ass off... at least I hope not... She's gazing into my eyes, I never noticed how warm and chocolately the color of her eyes were... wow brown goes good with blue _**(AN: #3)**_...ok, focus..."_

They both had looked down at their scrips for a brief second then captured each other's eyes with their own. Brown eyes gazing into blue, and blue eyes staring in awe into brown. Sharpay suddenly lost her reluctance to embrace what she was feeling and now felt as if they were the only ones in that theater. They began to sing the next lines flawlessly together, as if they had been singing with each other all their life,

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine, you wake up my body, and make up for lost time..._" Not looking away to break the connection between them, both Troy and Sharpay were singing with their whole hearts. Troy's breath hitched in his throat as he glanced at the script for a split second for his next line,

"_Say there's no future for us as a pair..._" Troy continued solely. The audience were watching the two in awe, they were working so well together! When did this happen? Why is this happening? Is this another ploy of Sharpay Evans? were just some of the questions running through their minds, especially Chad and Taylor, dumbstruck at the back of the theater as Sharpay and Troy sang in unity once again,

"_And though I may know, I don't care! Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine!__ Borrow the moonlight, until it is through_," Sharpay was the not only one who's heart was pounding furiously, but Troy's was as well. So much in fact that he had to embrace her some way, so he put his script holding hand gently on Sharpay's arm, causing her to look his hand for a second before they continued to the end of the song, looking into each other's eyes once again.  
"..._and know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine..._"

The last few chords of the song sounded through the auditorium as the euphoric aura that the two were producing on stage reached the audience (and Mrs. Darbus). Sharpay and Troy were hardly breathing, lost in the other. Troy was studying Sharpay's face as she smiled a rarely-seen-by-East-High, genuine, sparkling smile and he made one of the first of the biggest decisions he would have to make in his life in that second.

He knew there would be know turning back and before his brain could catch with actions or emotions, he quickly closed the already small space between him and Sharpay, catching her by surprise as their bodies molded together, and captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Sparks were flying and a connection was made. Troy caught Sharpay by surpise. She in know way though that he would sing with her let alone _kiss her!_ As much as she wanted to respond back she couldn't. She seemed to melt within his arms as he held her against his body, the entire drama club staring in astonishment at what they were witnessing on stage. Mrs. Darbus had the most surprised look of all, she was was smirking?

Troy slowly pulled his lips away as the two separated. Sharpay was still sporting a look of pure shock, but quickly composed herself to come up with a witty comeback... she had to keep up her image, naturally.

Knowingly smirking, Sharpay turned her head to the audience, gave a quick smile then turned back to Troy,

"Looks like, for the first time, you felt... wicked," she smiled, a genuine, yet ironic, smile.

-TBC-

* * *

**AN:** Was this a good chapter? Review and tell me what you think and / or what you think will or want to happen next.

Guess what? I found a Divx quality (high quality) video of HSM 3 and I watched it the other day. I sort of skipped a few parts that I didn't really like, but I got the main idea of all the scenes. I'm disappointed Sharpay didn't have more of a role. And at the end when Troy's like "oh I'm not choosing basketball or theatre, i'm choosing both at a school where I can be with the person I love," holy crap, gag! The whole school does not care that Troy wants to be close to Gabriella and that he's choosing both fields of interest! It's your own decision and no one can make it for you but yourself! Also, I don't believe that Ms. Darbus would recommend Troy for a Julliard scholarship, I mean sure he wowed everyone in the musical, but come on, you have to have lots of performing experience, be extremely talented, and have really good grades to get accepted into the Julliard school let alone get a scholarship. I guess the way they perceived Ryan and Kelsi getting into Julliard was like Elle Woods getting into Harvard in Legally Blond. It's not that easy =D. I highly doubt, Ryan Evans, the one who couldn't read Go Drama Club in HSM 1, would have the grades to go with his talent that would get into a prestigious school like that. But hey, that's the movies for you and many youth-targeted movies, especially hsm, tend not to be very realistic.

I did like some parts though. I liked how the graduating scene on the lawn transitioned to the theater... that was cool. And when Sharpay made her grand entrance on stage upstaging Tiara, That was great, it was so Sharpay. There were a few more scenes I enjoyed and more that I didn't, but then this AN would be really long with my rants. XD

**1)** I know a lot of Troypay stories have Gabriella ending up hating Sharpay or being a bitch-like character, however I don't want to make Gabriella too out of character from the way she was in the movies. What annoyed me in the movies was the fact that she was so perfect and never did anything wrong, always having Troy coming to apologize to her when their relationship was on the rocks. I thought she was a very flat character. In my story, I will make her have more depth, hence the want to be Elphaba for reasons excluding hating Sharpay, but I will also try to make her that sickly perfect person so that Troy will see that she is not meant for him. Does that make sense? I think it makes more sense in my head... XD

**2)** The reason I mentioned that he was not all that skilled in the performing arts is because he isn't really... in HSM 1, he had never been in a musical before. The fact that he was able to sing / act was just natural talent, but natural talent only goes so far. Someone like Sharpay or Ryan would be more skilled in the performing arts than say Gabriella or Troy because they have been performing all their lives - they had been part of numerous productions that would have enhanced their skills each time.

**3)** For those of you who have seen the musical Wicked, you may have recognized that when I have Troy thinking that "brown goes good with blue," it was taken from the musical when G(a)linda sings Popular and puts her pink flower in Elphie's hair and says, "pink goes good with green." I thought that I would put something like that in since this story is centered around them peforming Wicked. ^_^

I realize that many of the 'moments' in this chapter were left open-ended.... but don't worry, all the questions (or a leat most of them anyway) will be cleared up in the following chapters, so... stay vigilant!  
"Remember, Constant vigilance!" - Mad-Eye Moody, Harry Potter Series (paraphrased)

Your reviews and comments are very much appreciated. I love receiving/reading them!

_**Smartypink291**_


	3. How You Want Me to Respond

**How You Want Me to Respond ****  
**

As Long As You're Mine - Chapter 3**  
**

3rd installment of a High School Musical fan-fiction based off of the events that occurred in HSM and HSM 2.

Mid-April of their senior year of high school. Features some of the new characters from HSM 3.

Evidently I do not own HSM, nor songs from the musical, Wicked.

I am so so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had tons of work in the last few weeks of school, and then I was having way too much fun over the summer... and then school started again and I got more work. But the update is here now! Ta-da!

I love reading all of your reviews! Thank you all for liking my story and encouraging me to continue writing.

Previously in As Long As You're Mine: Troy joins Sharpay in the singing of the title song and surprises her with an ending kiss.

* * *

Ms. Darbus faced the two on stage with a smug smile on her face. She knew this was going to happen. Hell, she practically planned it out herself. Casting Troy for the part of Fiyero, she knew he was right for the part as soon he started singing Dancing Through Life. Sharpay singing Elphaba's As Long As You're Mine? She has seen Sharpay perform and grow since the day she set foot in her theatre her Freshmen year and knew she had the ability to learn and take on any part... even one that was so opposite her own personality. However, it's not so far of. Sure Sharpay is more like Glinda, or Galinda, on the outside with her popularity, looks and family status, but she is always so different after school when she is working with just Ryan backstage, when she is not around the her other peers. She puts on a mask in front of everyone, acting like the ice queen that everyone has become so accustomed to calling her. She knew these two would be right for these characters. This musical will be the best East High has ever seen.

"Well done, both of you! Bravo, Brava!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed with a few claps of her hands, causing the rest of the auditorium to clap as well, albeit slowly and nervously as they did not really understand what had just happened on stage. Mrs. Darbus made her way on stage to where Sharpay and Troy were standing.

"Nice introduction of your part into the song, Troy, I knew you could rise to the occasion and figure it out," Ms. Darbus commended with a short wink of her right eye then turning to Sharpay, "And for once again showing us what the theatre is really about, well done Sharpay. Especially on displaying Elphaba's emotion. I don't think I've ever seen a surprised Elphaba before. Nicely woven in," she added before walking dramatically towards the piano where Kelsi was sitting.

After receiving praise for her audition, Sharpay smiled softly, but only nodded slightly, confused on what Ms. Darbus had meant when she spoke to Troy. Her lips were parted, shocked, _"Did she plan this? Troy knew that he was Fiyero already?"_ Sharpay thought,_ "I thought the cast hadn't been chosen yet... So, since Troy probably knew he was Fiyero, was he just singing with me because it what he was supposed to do? Was he just following orders like when Ryan told him to sing with me last summer... although Ryan did not really mean it since he changed the fricken song! ...whatever, I'm over that. Did he not feel anything short of just doing what he was told when we were singing in perfect sync? And that kiss! That was... I felt... it was so incredible even for such a short moment. Only he can make me melt into his arms like that, I couldn't even respond! Oh no! I can't be falling for him again! This is bad, very bad... oh Troy, why do you have to be so damn perfect..."_

Sharpay, about to start talking, was interrupted by Gabriella who rushed over to Troy. "Troy! What was this about? Why were you singing with Sharpay? Why did you _kiss her_?" Gabriella asked putting a disdainful emphasis on her last few words.

Troy, looking back at the last few minutes, realized exactly what he just did. _"Crap. I have a girlfriend and I just kissed Sharpay! It was so tempting to do so... we sound good together,"_ Troy thought to himself, _"hold up, I remember reading that Fiyero is supposed to kiss Elphaba in the script in this scene.. that could work as an excuse... I mean, it's not like Sharpay had actually enjoyed the kiss too, she didn't even respond! I'm sure she'll understand. Sharpay probably won't think much of it anyway."_

Putting his arms gently on each of Gabriella's shoulders, Troy responded calmly with another of his boyish grins, "Relax, Gabi. Darbus had told me I was Fiyero earlier in the day so I thought that she meant I should sing with Sharpay once I realized she was singing Elphaba's song. The singing will always be our thing together, don't worry." Troy added soothing words, convincing Gabriella, and himself of his motives.

Gabriella looked more rationally at Troy, happy that she is still the girl that Troy likes to sing with. _"Troy's a nice guy. He was just doing something nice for Sharpay,"_ Gabriella thought, but then asked, "But why did you kiss her, though?"

Sharpay, who's heart was beating furiously, kept up her ice queen façade. She could not believe that Troy would do that. Trying to convince herself that Troy was just saying all of that for Gabriella's sake, she looked up at the couple, waiting to hear what Troy would say. _"That couldn't have been just acting! It was much too real! Troy is not that great of actor and that was by no means a stage kiss!" _Sharpay argued in her head, _"Did Troy deceive me again?"_

"Yes, Troy," Sharpay began couriously, sarcastically, testing him, as she asked, "Why did you kiss me?" Sharpay looked at Troy with an expression on her face unreadable to Troy. Her eyes gazed at him, waiting for his response, showing her hurt and disdain for his now, fallacious motives for his decisions, to anyone who dared to look directly in her eyes, but it seemed Troy was looking everywhere but. She knew exactly what he was going to say, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, she just hoped she was wrong.

Troy gulped, avoiding looking directly at Sharpay's face with a slight glance at her through his periferals, saw the innocent, candy-sweet smile on Gabriella's face that would almost always turn into an annoying, high pitched giggle when she gets excited or something she wants. Troy didn't let that bother him. He had gotten used to it to the point where he does not notice her any unperfect qualities to his perfect girlfriend.

"I kissed her... because... uh.." Troy started, rubbing the back of his neck, "I wanted to show Mrs. Darbus and the student body that I am not all about basketball and can become the character in the play. I knew that Fiyero had to kiss Elphaba so I kissed Sharpay since it was part of the song." Troy smiled after seeing an accepting grin from Gabi, "I was just acting. You are still my girlfriend and the one I want to kiss." He pulled her into a quick peck on the lips, leaving Gabriella satisfied with his answer, giggling with crimson cheeks as they parted from each other's lips.

Although Gabriella had climbed higher on the social ladder since her arrival last year, she still harbors that freaky math girl gene where she gets easily embarrassed at public displays of affection. Since she had been going out with Troy, he cracked most of the shy shell that she built up around herself from having to constantly move around. It was easier for her to withdraw from everyone as it made it easier to say goodbye when she had to leave again, but now that she was staying until graduation, she allowed herself to be more open and Troy helped her do just that. She wasn't going to let him get away, not after all he's done for her, but mostly what she's done for him. She broke the status quo and finally brought Sharpay down to her place with her lead in the musical last year and foiling all of her plans over the summer. It was bad enough that the fall play was actually a play, not a musical. She couldn't rely on her singing voice to get her a part, even she knew that her regular acting wasn't up to par with more experienced students and that was proved when she, Gabriella, straight-A student, got the smallest part ever in the scenes they chose to perform from _The Importance of Being Earnest_, while Sharpay and Susan, another drama club student, got the leads opposite Ryan and Troy.

Sharpay gasped incredulously, _"Bull shit. Does anyone actually believe that?" _She had never disliked Gabriella more than she had at this moment. How can she hold that much power over Troy's actions? She was always so... she never seemed to do anything wrong! How can one person never seem to be in the wrong and always seem so perfect to everyone else even if she is the one at fault? Sharpay wondered these thoughts as she looked at the couple who was not paying even the slightest attention to her or what she was feeling. Troy was now rubbing noses with Gabriella as they smiled those sickly smiles at each other (although Sharpay didn't actually think Troy's smile was sickly, but rather dreamy, not that she'd admit it now though, after supposedly getting over him).

Coming out from behind the curtain, Ryan Evans, who had previously been stuck in the supply closet backstage when he went to get the key to the light box and finally made it out in time **(AN #1) **to see the end of the song and witness the kiss Troy gave his sister, looked on worriedly as he saw Sharpay's face. He was one of the only people who was able to see past the mask she put up (most of the time), and had only seen that look on her face twice before, once when they were little, but the second time was at Lava Springs this past summer when she found out that he had changed the song on her and had to watch Troy and Gabriella from backstage. He hated seeing her look so crestfallen. That night he made a promise to himself that he would never be the one to cause that pain in her heart again, it was too painful for him, as he always felt the pain his sister felt as both her twin and older brother, and it took many weeks before he had stopped feeling so guilty for what he had done.

Before Ryan could approach Sharpay, Ms. Darbus' voice rang out as she stepped away from Kelsi and the piano with a sheet of paper in hand, facing the rest of the drama members.

"Attention young actors and actresses! I have decided on the main cast for our spectacular spring musicale! Open your ears and your minds as I read from my character list!" Ms. Darbus announced in her traditional, over-theatrical way. Everyone in the auditorium stopped their side conversations and looked on with intense interest at the drama teacher. It would be a close call for the main roles this year. Sitting in the back row, Chad and Taylor watched Darbus intently, moving their eyes from her to Troy and Gabriella and then to the Evans twins, waiting for the results like everyone else.

"I will start with one of my favorite roles," Mrs Darbus began with a smile as she looked at the people on stage, lingering over one of them, "For the part of the Wizard, I am proud to announce that this enthusiastic role goes to Ryan Evans, who, with his superb dancing, will also be helping out with the choreography."

Everyone, in the seats, at the piano, on stage, clapped loudly with smiles on their faces. For the those who had seen Ryan's dancing and eccentricities the past four years knew that he was meant for this part.

"Yes!" Ryan exclaimed excitedly, momentarily putting comforting his sister aside as he added graciously, bowing dramatically, "thank you, thank you."

"I'm sure you will not disappoint," Ms. Darbus added with a small smirk-like smile on her face (one of the highest praises Ms. Darbus could give. If you could make her smile, you were gold in her book.)

On the side of the black piano stood Sharpay, who, while smiling happily for her brother, put her arm around a younger blond girl, who had come back to the stage from being in the audience, and squeezed comfortingly as Darbus continued announcing parts. The young girl looked up at Sharpay with a familiar smile, wrapping her arms halfway around her for support.

"Alright, quiet down! Listen for the next parts. I will only be announcing the main core of characters at this time. Please hold your applause until the last part has been called." All the side conversations ceased immediately for the possibility of getting in trouble by Darbus as she continued reading her list, "Madame Morrible will be played by Susan Chanteuse **(AN #2)**, Fiyero performed by Troy Bolton, our lovely Glinda will be played by Hailey Evans, and after that superb audition we just witnessed, I have decided that the part of Elphaba will be played by Sharpay Evans. A wig will have to be used, of course, but we can make do." The students in the auditorium began to clap at the finish of Ms. Darbus' words, but were quickly interrupted by her again.

"The last part I will be announcing will be Nessarose, who will be played by Gabriella Montez. For those of you who were not called, you will have a smaller part or will be a part of the ensemble in our musicale. I will post the final cast list on the drama bulletin by tomorrow morning when the school day begins. I need to depart from you all for a prior engagement in my family, but I expect you to practice on your own and be ready to run a scene or two tomorrow. Have a nice night!" Ms. Darbus flung her scarf behind her shoulder as she did similarly the week before and descended the steps from the stage to the floor to exit through the large, wood double doors.

At her exit, Chad and Taylor decided to come down from the back of the theater to congratulate their friend and teammate. They climbed the few stairs to the stage and Chad clapped Troy on the back as Taylor started chatting animatedly with Gabriella. Ryan had made his way over to his twin, having finished his excitable dance and remembered what he had wanted to do when he emerged from backstage.

"Hey Shar, you ok?" Ryan asked a bit worriedly as he approached his sister.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sharpay said not skipping a beat and then let out a defeated sigh as she noticed Ryan looking at her with genuine worry, "I don't know why I was so surprised. Of course Troy wouldn't care about singing with me, I mean what else could have been going through his basketball-brain of a mind except doing what someone else had suggested? Well, he can do whatever the hell he wants, as long as he does not mess up the musical everything will be all well and good." Sharpay ended with a wide, cheesy smile that Ryan knew was forced.

Ryan sighed. He just had to have a stubborn twin. "Come on, Shar," he said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder, unsuccessfully as Sharpay rolled her shoulder slowly back to give Ryan the hint to take his hand away, "You can't honestly believe that Troy Bolton, perfect boy, Troy Bolton, is a stereotypical basketball guy with no original thoughts? I know you don't."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, then gave a small smile, "Oh Ryan, sweet, naive, Ryan," Sharpay patted his shoulder a few times, "I love your ability to see the good in everyone, but that is not always the case, dear older brother," Sharpay smirked knowingly, "Troy Bolton does not have an original thought in his head, and I am very glad that I can finally realize that he is not the right person for me if he can not see the annoying qualities of one, Gabriella Montez."

"Oh, you so love him, Sharpie," Hailey Evans, Sharpay and Ryan's younger sister, stated confidently coming up on Sharpay's right as she looked up with an innocent smile at her older sister who glared at her in response, then relaxed and let out a sigh. After Mrs. Darbus had announced the cast list, Hailey had gone back to her seat in the audience to grab her tote bag before joining her siblings once again.

"I know how you want me to respond, Hails," Sharpay told her sister calmly. Hailey looked disappointed, however masking her hidden smirk as Sharpay continued, "but it's not going to happen. After what happened last summer, I know for certain that I will never have a place within the 'wildcats' gang. I'm going to be a world-renown actress, singer and performer. I do not want any distractions from obtaining my goal." Sharpay ran her fingers through her hair, placing it on an angle off her face as her lips turned into a contemplative expression, before making a dramatic exit to go to her locker.

Hailey looked up at Ryan with a confident smirk etched on her face, "She may not want any distractions, but Shar needs one, I can tell." She glanced at the door where her sister just left before turning back to Ryan.

_"Uh-oh. What's Hailey planning?"_ Ryan thought as he saw the gears turning in his youngest sister's head, _"When did my life receive so much drama? Wait a minute... that didn't make sense? Drama in drama... that would make sense... um... oh forget it! Whatever. I'll just ask Hailey what she is planning to do, after all I want to help Shar out as well especially after last summer."_

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked dumbfounded, knowing not to assume anything when dealing with schemes from either of his sisters.

"Come on, Ry," Hailey exclaimed with a you-know-what look on her face, "Don't you think Sharpie deserves some happiness? In my 15 years of living I know that our sister has not been as happy as she could be in recent years." Hailey ended her little speech with an innocent expression, molding Ryan's emotions in her hands like putty.

Ryan sighed. Why was it he could never win with his sisters? "Yes, I do think so. Just promise me no one will get hurt with what ever it is that you're planning."

Making a face in resemblance to her older sister, Hailey responded confidently, "I can't make that promise. However, the result will be, as Sharpie would say, fabulous!" Hailey flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and waltzed away in her sparkly ballet flats toward the exit door.

Seeing Hailey walk away from Ryan, Chad came up behind him and put his arm on him in a brotherly fashion, "Ooh, icy. Looks like East High has a new ice queen in the making." Chad laughed, his curls shaking around his head.

Looking at Chad with a confused expression, Ryan just shrugged in response as Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor walked over and began talking about weekend plans.

-----

_**Monday Evening - Evans Household**_

"I can't believe that you invited _them_ back to _our_ house?" Sharpay exclaimed to Ryan as he pulled his Lexus into the garage. In order to make a small contribution to help the environment, Sharpay and Ryan took turns driving to school, unless they each had different activities to go afterward, which in that case they will each drive their own cars respectively. Much to the assumptions of the "wildcat" group, Sharpay did not mind riding in the passenger seat of her brother's car, which was really her's as well. Mr. and Mrs. Evans bought the Mustang convertible and the Lexus for the twins to share. Sharpay and Ryan made an agreement that they would each use one of the cars more often than the others, making it fair for the both of them, each customizing one to their liking, however each car is used by both Ryan and Sharpay.

"They're my friends, Shar," Ryan replied letting out a sigh. Sometimes there was no getting through to his sister, "and besides, we all need to practice for the musical and we have the best space and equipment to do so." Ryan climbed out of his side of the car and closed the door as Sharpay did the same on the other side, knowing that he said the right thing. He and Sharpay would go to great lengths to make any theater production the best. He walked through the door to their house, holding it open behind him for Sharpay to grab as she began to respond.

"Well then why did you invite Chad and Taylor? They are NOT in the musical, and therefore should not be here," Sharpay asked disdainfully. Having a love of theater, Sharpay practiced her lines and did many acting exercises in order to be the very best that she can be when it comes time for the culminating performances. Although she did not necessarily want to share the musical with amateurs she could not deny that they had some natural talent and were very much a part of the musical as everyone else. Being an actress, Sharpay tolerates everyone in the performances that she is in and will be in in the future, even the people she doesn't like... even if she does not exactly show it on the outside.

"Shar, you should know by now that they come with the package," Ryan stated nonchalantly, "Where ever Troy goes, Chad goes with him. Taylor doesn't necessarily follow anyone else, but since she is going out with Chad _and_ she's best friends with Gabriella, it would be rude not to invite her." Ryan shrugged, hoping his sister understands.

"Fine. But I am only agreeing with your rationalization because I want this musical to be the best East High has, no, will ever see!" Sharpay exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

"Whatever you say, Shar, whatever you say." Ryan replied lightheartedly with a chuckle at her over dramatics as they both entered the living room from previously being in the foyer by the garage, "By the way, do you know when Hailey's coming home? She said she was going home with some kid named Jimmy in her grade because they needed to discuss something from one their classes, I have no idea."

"Oh, for some reason she said she has a crush on that Troy Bolton wannabe, which I don't believe for one second. I know Hailey, and the way she revealed this 'crush' did not show that she actually liked him... she's up to something. But anyway, she said the they have a project to do for their history class and his mom will drop her off here at around 8," Sharpay said as she put her purse down on the table in front of the couch as she and Ryan relaxed into the cushions, "When she came to my locker and told me she was going over to his house, Jimmy was standing right behind her, looking at _me_ with a goofy smile on his face. That is just what I need, some random, wannabe-senior, freshman ogling me when I have to focus on the musical, college, and other important senior things. Why can't guys I _actually_ like look at me like that? Is that too much to ask?" Sharpay bit her bottom lip in a pout, thinking about her life, before being brought about of her thoughts by Ryan who was giving her a satisfied smirk,

"You mean guys like Troy Bolton?" Ryan crossed his arms confidently across his pink-shirted chest.

Sharpay sat up at once, "I did not say anything about liking Troy!" Sharpay's heart started to beat faster, anxious to what Ryan was saying. She was trying to calm her heart down, but something about that boy, Troy... Troy, boy... Troysie, no, too perky **(AN #3)**,... Troy and Sharpay... Troypay... just quickened her breathing and caused her mind to go blank as she fished for good comebacks.

"Of course you didn't, Shar," Ryan said more satisfied than ever.

"What?! I didn't!" Sharpay defended in vain, trying to convince her equally stubborn twin. "I never mentioned Troy Bolton in any sentence. I just said that I wished guys that I actually like would like me as well." She crossed her arms with a pout, secretly knowing that she lost this argument, not that she'd admit that of course.

"I know that," Ryan agreed, switching his right arm to be on top of his left, "and you just _happen_ to like Troy."

"No, I don't! I don't like Troy!" Sharpay stated automatically.

"Whatever you say Shar, whatever you say," Ryan repeated albeit in a more you'll-come-around tone as he rolled his eyes, eliciting a scoff from Sharpay who knew he would be continuing his badgering later in the evening. A few seconds later, Ryan got up from his sport when they heard the phone ring from the kitchen. Sending one last smirk behind him, he picked up the phone in the other room which was connected to the living room. He was talking for a few minutes. Sharpay tried to coax out who was calling in an act of charades from her position on the couch, but was given no response until Ryan purposefully raised his voice in the conversation.

"Oh, sure, _Troy_, you can come over earlier since your parents went out to dinner. _We_ don't mind at all," Ryan said into the phone after a minute, more loudly and purposefully annoying to catch the attention of his sister, who sat up straighter. Realizing what she just did, Sharpay made a slightly disgusted face and stood up from the couch as Ryan's voice rang out again. "Alright, see you soon. Bye." Ryan said as he hung up up the phone.

"Troy's coming over in a half an hour," Ryan told his sister as he walked back into the room seeing her up from the couch and walking toward the staircase. "Then the rest of the group will be here by 6. What do you think we should all have for dinner?"

"I don't know. Why don't you just order a pizza... or maybe two or three since they'll be two other hungry guys here?" Sharpay suggested receiving an accepting nod from Ryan. Sharpay took a step up on the stairs and turned around, "I'm going to take a quick shower. I should be done in about twenty minutes. I'll help set up everything when I'm done." Sharpay continued up the stairs as Ryan fixed himself a nice after-school snack before he ordered the pizza for their dinner.

---

At 5:25, Troy Bolton rang the doorbell to the Evans Household. He has always been amazed with the size and grandeur that the house possesses as he looks up and around the front of the house. _"Sharpay and Ryan are really lucky to live in such a great house that seems to have been taken right out of 'cribs.'"_ Troy thought as he let out a long whistle.

"Oh, hey Troy. Come in," Ryan greeted warmly as he opened the door and led Troy in the house. Troy stepped inside and looked a grand entry foyer in awe. A large golden chandelier hung from the middle of ceiling and there was a beautiful main staircase that led to 2nd floor. All along the walls were photos of Ryan and Sharpay, just Ryan, just Sharpay, or various paintings by famous artists. Troy made his way toward the stairs, but stopped mid-step at one photograph. It was a picture of Ryan and Sharpay in a ballet studio and they couldn't have been more than four years old. He smiled as he looked at their so innocent and youthful expressions, he awed seeing little smiling Sharpay in a light pink tutu, complete with white tights and pink ballet slippers and then he had to bite back a laugh when he noticed Ryan matching in the boy's version of the outfit.

"That was taken right before our first ballet recital," Ryan said smiling as he walked up next to where Troy was standing, "We were so excited to finally be able to get out on a real stage in all the glitter and excitement. The year before, we didn't have a recital since we joined late in the schedule of classes and all we did at the very end was put on a small show that was hosted in our living room for our parents and the parents of a few of the kids. I'd like to think that that was one of the happiest moments in our lives." Ryan ended with a small smile, hiding the slightly upsetting memory that should have been totally euphoric. **(AN #4)**

Before Troy could comment, Sharpay emerged at the top of the stairs, hair wet and hanging loose past her shoulders, dripping slightly on the back of a worn, yet fitted white, rhinestone encrusted, Beatles t-shirt completed with pink, velor sweatpants.

"Hey, Ry?" Sharpay spoke descending the stairs, "Did you order the pizzas yet?" She then noticed Troy was standing next to her brother turned to greet him. Unbeknownst to the two in front of her, Sharpay's heart started beating rapidly. She wondered what they were talking about before she came down. As she turned to Troy, she reminded herself that she would act completely and totally normal around him as if he had never kissed her after her audition. _I do not like him. Not one little bit. I'm way above the feelings of envy or anger or anything toward Troy. I am Sharpay Evans. And I don't need someone like Troy Bolton controlling my life.  
_

"Hey, Troy," she greeted kindly without a trace of flirtation in her voice. During her shower, Sharpay thought about how she would approach Troy when he arrived at their house. Since he didn't seem to care about the kiss that _he gave her_, then she wouldn't care about it, nor him, either. She would treat him as passively as possible. He would be just another acquaintance since that's all she thought she was to him.

"Not yet, Shar, I was just about to call now," Ryan replied as he turned on his heel toward the phone in the other room.

Sharpay and Troy followed Ryan with their eyes as he walked away and there was a brief moment of silence followed. Troy was at a loss at what to say. He knew that he covered up his feelings for the original reason for joining Sharpay on stage. He realized what Darbus had wanted, but not before he acted. He realized he inadvertently executed Darbus' wish for him after the fact. Troy was glad to have his basketball skills for helping to think on his feet; the opposition was about to steal the ball out from under him, but Troy quickly dodged around the player to protect his ball from rolling away and into possession by the other team. Troy was not one to be controlled and it seemed that even when she doesn't try, Sharpay does just that. Being the typical, teenager, and a boy at that, Troy does not think at the long term consequences of his immediate actions so he figured that Sharpay would still be treating him the same as always; throwing herself at him with flirtacious gestures and comforting hugs. Although he did find it annoying, especially during her rendition of You are the Music in Me when he imagined her in a wedding gown. _She did look cute... _Troy thought. However, now that she simply just said 'Hi' tonight, Troy felt something was missing, something important in their relati--- one-way relationship. _Is Sharpay mad at me?_

"So..Sharpay," Troy began, nodding his head in little movements, "I uh..um.. like your t-shirt. I'm a big Beatles fan, myself."_ Could your voice sound anymore lame?_ Troy said to himself. _Get a grip! It's just Sharpay._

"Yeah, the Beatles are great," Sharpay answered calmly, "I love listening and dancing to classic rock."

"Oh, that's cool," Troy said. He was impressed as he did not know that Sharpay was the one who danced in her free time, he thought it was just Ryan._ I have so many questions to ask her. Like what other bands she listens to. I always pegged her for the bubblegum-pop music or purely show-tunes... I guess, even though I've known her for a while, I don't really know her. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to her on stage this afternoon. This is weird.  
_

"Yep," Sharpay answered putting emphasis on the 'p.' She sighed. _Not being overly dramatic or flirty with Troy is hard. He hardly has anything to say to me. I guess, as much as I had wanted it, we really aren't meant to be. Maybe I can try and be friends with Troy. Ryan has been telling me to open myself up more to others... I can try with Troy first to see if he's responsive. After all, he was the only one who talked to me during lunch. _'

"So, I--" Troy began was interrupted when Ryan came skipping back into the vicinity.

"Alright, the pizzas have been ordered and should arrive by the time everyone else gets here," Ryan said excitedly, "So, did you guys find anything interesting to talk about while I was gone?" Sharpay and Troy were quiet and shrugged their shoulders as they couldn't really call their talking a conversation, per se. "You must've had some sort of conversation, I was gone for at least five minutes." Ryan chuckled lightly looking from his sister to Troy.

"Not really," Sharpay said nonchalantly, " Com on, Ry, let's go set up the music room. You can come too, Troy." And with that, Sharpay breezed through the two boys in the direction of the room they would be using and turned around with a smile on her face when she realized they weren't following, "Let's go, guys!" she laughed, "Anything beats just standing by the staircase."

Troy and Ryan responded with brief chuckle when they saw Sharpay's smile and followed her into the room after a few seconds. They plugged in the iPod to the Evans' state-of-the-art iPod speaker dock with surround sound speakers throughout the room and set the playist on Shuffle for Wicked. They were all getting along and by the time 6 pm arrived, so had the pizza and a few minutes later so had the rest of the group; Gabriella with script in hand and ready to rehearse, and Chad and Taylor ready to hang out and watch their friends practice their performances. However, what starts out as a nice, conflict free environment never stays that way.

Things are about to get _wicked_ in the Evans mansion... and it all started with the dropping of a house, er-- kiss.

* * *

**AN:** Another chapter down. :] I kept on confusing this story with my crossover Suite Life story, A New Beginning, so that was problem. And I've decided NOT to combine the two stories (Thanks to those who gave their suggestions) since I realized that this takes place in April and my Suite Life story takes place in January right now so it wouldn't exactly work out nicely. =D

**1)** Anyone notice a little subtext there? Writing Ryan's character is so much fun since you can go so many different ways with his ambitions/feelings/etc. Ryan was stuck in the closet, but don't worry, he has since come out, in a way... hehe. He may go back in, but who knows what can happen?**  
2)** Chanteuse is the female version of the word 'singer', in French. Now you know, if you didn't already, a noun in the French language! Susan Chanteuse will probably not have a very large part in this story, but will just be a filler character when needed.**  
3)** Another Wicked reference! When Galinda asks Elphaba if she can call her 'Elphie,' Elphaba comments that it's too perky. I thought 'Troysie' would be a nice parallel since it is very cutesy. It seems more like a name Gabriella would call Troy since I'm centering her character on the fact that she is always too innocent and annoying. :)**  
4)** You will find out more about their (Ryan and Sharpay) past in later chapters

Next chapter: "Loathing! Unadulterated loathing! For your face, you voice, your clothing!" Sharpay and Gabriella confrontation.  
Future chapters: Closer view into Sharpay and Ryan's life (The Wizard and I); Insight into Troy, Troypay/troyella drama, and more into the character of Hailey (Dancing Through Life); and more surprising twists (I'm not that girl (which one, full or reprise?... you'll have to keep reading to find out XD)).

Thank you for reading and following my story! ^_^  
xoxo ~**Smartypink291**

P.S. Happy Holidays!  
AND if there are any typos please tell me if see them. Please and thank you! :)


	4. I Loathe it All!

**I Loathe it All!****  
**

As Long As You're Mine - Chapter 4**  
**

Based off of HSM and HSM 2.

Mid-April of their senior year of high school. Features some characters from HSM 3.

Perspicuously, I do not own HSM, nor songs from the musical, Wicked.

After a long wait, here is the What is This Feeling song chapter. Enjoy! And please review! I want to know your thoughts on the story, the characters, the relationships, etc so I can improve in the next chapters.

Previously in As Long As You're Mine: Awkwardness ensues for Troy and Sharpay when Sharpay realizes that she's not going to throw herself at him. Hailey is exhibiting ice queen traits and Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella just arrived at the Evans' on a Monday night. And that's what you missed on... HSM!

* * *

"Alright, guys! We have to get to work right now. We only have until ten since Gabriella still has a curfew as well as the fact that we have school tomorrow and I need to teach you talentless people how to, well, be more like me," Sharpay announced, hands on her hips, trying to command the divided attention of the room.

The six high school seniors were all lounging on the couches and chairs in the living room adjacent to the music room, just chilling. After finishing all of the pizzas, – two pies, Chad and Troy having four slices each – instead of practicing scenes from the musical, they all, minus Sharpay, decided to sit around and just… talk. It was now 8:30 and they had nothing to show for the time they were together except for the finished food and drinks. Hailey, who had arrived at home a few minutes prior, decided to join the group of seniors to practice, as she was part of the production as well. She found a place to sit in the massage chair at one end of the coffee table and was observing the older teens with keen interest.

"Chillax, Pay-pay, we have plenty of time to practice. We don't have to do it today," Ryan chimed in, giggling, using the nickname Hailey had used for Sharpay when she was younger. Sharpay scrunched her face in disgust as she watched Ryan act oddly giddy and slouch – _he never slouches! He looks so… inebriated! _– further down the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Ugh, Ryan!" Sharpay groaned, putting her hand on her forehead, "I can't believe you ate so much of that candy. Don't you remember the last time you ate that much sugar? You were bouncing off the walls and you couldn't even walk straight! You might as well have been drunk!"

Turning her head, she glared at Chad, who is sitting on the other couch smirking, clearly amused with the whole situation. "I can't believe you found the stash of chocolate in the pantry! It was _hidden_ for a reason so this wouldn't happen again!" Sharpay yelled frustrated before letting out a large, dramatic sigh and sitting on the black, lounge chair she previously occupied; "Now we'll never get any practice in."

"Hey, it's not my fault it was poorly hidden," Chad held both his hands up in surrender to the ice princess.

Sharpay picked her head up and looked at Chad pointedly. "The bag was in the back corner, hidden behind boxes of cereal and a bag of chips. How is that not a good hiding spot?"

"I—" Chad started to retort.

"Guys, chill," Troy said standing up between the couch and chair, "What's done is done. Chad is sorry, Sharpay," he said looking calmly at Sharpay before turning sharply to his best friend.

"I am? That chocolate was really good and Ryan looks happy…" Chad responded, a bit confused, glancing at Ryan, who was conducting an orchestra in his head. He smiled a goofy smile and moved his fingers and hands in a rhythmic motion.

"Yes, and you won't do it again, right?" Troy tilted his head down as he raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Chad nodded reluctantly, though mumblings under his breath could be heard about not being able to have any fun.

"Okay, Sharpay, what do you want to do first?" Troy asked kindly. After helping Sharpay set up the music room for their practice, he felt bad that they had all decided not to do anything. Being the nice guy that he is, Troy tried to rectify the situation.

Sharpay smiled appreciatively. _Thank you, Troy. _She turned to the three boys just as Gabriella and Taylor reentered the room. Having finished the soda and iced tea that Ryan and Sharpay had put out, everyone was still thirsty so Gabriella, needing to get up to go to the bathroom anyway, volunteered to go get something else to drink in the kitchen. Looking for an excuse to leave the room and talk with her friend privately, Taylor elected to go with her. As they both returned to the living room, their hands were surprisingly empty of soda or water or any other drink. As they both sat down, no one paid attention to the lack of drinks as Sharpay answered Troy's question.

"Well, I was thinking that you could work on singing Dancing through life. Ryan told me that you were flat in places and I believe that I can help you hit those notes," Sharpay stated in a typical critical fashion, though genuine in the offer.

Sharpay stood up and walked over to Troy. She grabbed his arm lightly, leading him to the door of the music room without so much as a wink or flirtacious smile, just business. Before she made it even three steps, however, Gabriella jumped up from her seat.

"I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet. No way was she allowing them to be in a room alone together. Not after Troy's obvious lack of judgment during Sharpay's audition piece. Who knows if he will be able to control his urges? He's a teenage boy and Sharpay is, unfortunately for Gabriella, a pretty, teenage girl, who has no trouble gaining the attention of the opposite sex.

Troy and Sharpay looked her with identical quizzical expressions. Letting a few seconds pass by, Sharpay spoke up first.

"No offence, Gabriella, but you would really just be a distraction while I try to show Troy the notes he has sing. Your part in that song is small anyway so it doesn't need as much time as Troy's," Sharpay stated matter of factly. She leaned most of her weight on her right leg, left hand on her hip. Her frustration with this lack of practice time was steadily increasing.

In the background, the Wicked soundtrack started on its next song, but hardly anyone was paying attention to the show music. Chad and Taylor, having taken up residence on the love seat in the room, watched the two girls and Troy with piqued interest. Ryan, still conducting his sugary orchestra in his head, had oddly picked up the tempo to the music with his flailing arms. Hailey, seeming to be the only one paying attention to everything, smirked as she found all of this increasingly funny given the circumstances.

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz, but of course I'll care for Nessa, but of course I'll rise above it, for I know that's how you'd want me to respond... _

"Yes, I agree that my part is small in that song, but I don't agree that I will be a distraction!" Gabriella exclaimed, raising her voice with each word before adding in a know-it-all voice, "I happen to think that I will be very helpful since I have a good singing voice as well."

_…Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe…._

_Blonde._

"Well, I guess you can call it good," Sharpay mumbled barely audibly under her breath. _My years of training have improved my voice far passed the vocal ability of Gabriella. Sure she has some natural talent, but does she have to act like a know-it-all all the time? Although she has improved since last year, she doesn't have any theatricality! Maybe if she had more sparkle, more confidence, and more emotion when she sang…_

Gabriella heard Sharpay's soft retort and only angered further, "Need I remind you, Sharpay, that _you_ were _my_ understudy for the winter musicale last year and I did exceptionally well as Minnie. Isn't that right, Troy?" She put her hands on her hips, lifting her eyebrows up to show a wide, innocent look in her eyes as she acknowledged Troy.

"Well, I uh," Troy stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he loved Gabriella's singing, that's what drew him to her when they first met at the ski lodge over last winter vacation. But on the other hand, he believed that Sharpay was able to call all the attention to the stage at all times. She had the stage presence to capture and enthrall each person in the audience. Sure, Gabriella gave off the sweet persona with her voice, but he felt it ended there when compared to Sharpay. What Troy did not know was how to explain what he was feeling while sparing everyone else's feelings.

He did not want to choose sides. Part of what made him likable among his friends was his ability to be the neutral party, the one who tried to do the right thing without upsetting anyone. This time, however, he knew someone was probably going to be hurt with whatever he said.

"I think that you are—" Troy started to explain.

_What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. _

"Save it, Troy," Sharpay interrupted, holding her hand in front of him before speaking to Gabriella again. _Of course, he's going to agree with Gabriella. I don't need to hear him say it too._ Sharpay sighed somewhat dejectedly.

"So you got the lead last year. How many more leads have I had previously?" Sharpay paused looking pointedly at Gabriella, "Don't go preaching what you think is the right thing to do when you obviously know nothing of the theatrical arts! This is one subject, Montez, that you are not the best."

"Well, I obviously know enough about the arts that I beat you out of a role. How does that make you feel, Sharpay, to lose out on a lead to the smartest girl in school in her very first production? Hmm?" Gabriella shot back, surprisingly, uncharacteristically confident, "And another thing, I am always the best in _everything_ I partake in."

Sharpay's pulse was rushing. Her head was reeling. Gabriella's face was flushing. They glared fiercely at the other, not wanting to be the first to break the intense stare.

_What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame? Does it have a name? _

_Ye-es!_

Gabriella was the first to break the tension, "You're nothing but an ice queen... with _no friends_."

Sharpay's breath hitched in her throat. She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She had already defenestrated herself metaphorically for not having any close friends, especially after Ryan abandoned her over the summer. **(AN: #1)** He had always been her best friend so she never felt the need to find anyone else, thus not caring that she had none. She blinked hard, keeping her face firm to hide her real emotion. If it was an ice queen that she thought, it was an ice queen she was going to get. She wouldn't let Gabriella and everyone else see her break.

"Oh, how original, guess being the top student has its consequences," Sharpay retorted, "At least I still have my creativity."

_Loathing. Unadulterated loathing. For your face, your voice, your clothing._

Gabriella crossed her arms with a pout. She was not used to someone with good comebacks. Even when she got into a disagreement with her mother, she would always end up getting her way at the end, eventually. She was not going down without a fight.

"At least I still have my creativity," Gabriella mocked, "Of course, why couldn't I see that? You're so original because you dress like a glittery, wannabe star every day of the week."

"Wannabe star? Oh, I think you're mistaken, Montez," Sharpay countered confidently, "I don't just want to be, I will_ be_ a star. It's inevitable. And what will you be? Do you have aspirations or are you esteemed to be an annoying know-it-all your entire life?"

Gabriella dropped her jaw. She glared sharply at the blonde teen standing in front of her. "I'll have you know, Sharpay, that I will be a well-renown scientist, making a difference in the world of chemistry or medicine. Which is more than I can say for you! What can you possibly give back to society as an actress? You won't last long. You'll end up as a singing waitress somewhere trying to make ends meet! Face it, Sharpay, you are not better than me."

"Gabby, Sharpay. You're taking this too far," Troy calmly tried to intervene, stretching his arms out between the two of them, "There's no need to take shots at each other like this!"

"Stay out of this!" Both girls yelled together. This was to be handled by them and them alone. Too much anger and animosity had been hiding beneath the surface since the day of the junior year winter musicale that needed to be released.

_I loathe it all! Every little trait how ever small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! _

"You know Gabriella," Sharpay started sweetly, "you would have made a great Elphaba that I'm sorry I missed your audition with Defying Gravity. Ryan told me you sang that... decently."

Hailey's eyes widened. Being Sharpay and Ryan's little sister, she would always follow them around. It got to the point where she thought that she had their expressions figured out so she would be able to know what was coming, but this was completely out of her element. Hailey could not for the life of her figure out what Sharpay was trying to do by talking so kindly to Gabriella, having just previously had her eyebrows scrunched in frustration and anger. And for good reason. She knew that Sharpay had a long road ahead of her if she was going to make it on Broadway, but she was going to make it. And if not Broadway, then Hollywood, or televison, but she will make damn sure that she gets recognized somewhere.

Gabriella leaned back, tilting her head slightly to slide. Having no idea what was going on with the sudden change of attitude, she chalked it up to Sharpay being her typical drama queen self and responded suspiciously, yet yearning for compliments,

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure you would have made a lovely Elphaba, especially since you already have dark hair. Unfortunately or should I say, fortunately for us, Elphaba is supposed to be headstrong and actually have a strong voice that does not break on her belted high notes. Elphaba does not include any character descriptions such as whiny or timid. I'm so sorry, Gabriella." Sharpay placed her hand over her heart in an expression of mock pity.

_There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure so strong!_

Gabriella gasped, dropping her jaw again halfway down to the floor. "You did not just say that!" Gabriella exclaimed incredulously, glaring at Sharpay. Her anger increasing as she continues to see Sharpay's nonchalant expression.

"Oh, I think I did," Sharpay responded confidently, leaning back, smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long._

The music from the CD reverberated against the walls, getting louder and more powerful as more people were singing. The drums and the chanting were blurred noise for Sharpay and Gabriella, who were entirely focused on getting the other to crack first.

"Why you-" Gabriella started as she moved forward, but was brought out of her stance when Hailey stood up dramatically with her hands held wide.

"These things are sent to try us!" Hailey sang her highest notes. She smiled innocently, arms held in the air for her dramatic finish.

Everyone's heads turned to look at the youngest girl. Ryan stopped conducting his make believe orchestra, his sugar-high waning, to focus on Hailey curiously.

Sharpay lifted an amused eyebrow at her sister, "Hailey? What… are you doing?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "singing my part. I _am _Galinda."

Sharpay smiled proudly at her little sister as her eyes shown with amusement. They were a family of theatrics and this just proved it once again. How many people would start singing along to their part to enhance a conversation or argument that is taking place? Only an Evans.

"Very nice, Hails," Sharpay said encouragingly as she patted her sister's back a few times, "But you were a little sharp on the last two notes. Would you like me to help you work on that, now?"

"Sure, Sharpie! Let's go! You can also help me get that shrill high note you are able to reach. That's my goal for the end of this year, to reach that note too," Hailey answered enthusiastically as she looped her arm through her sister's and looked up at her face with a giant smile.

The two sisters smiled at each other before facing forward and walking toward the open door of the music room. The other teens scattered around the room, besides Ryan, looked on with confused expressions etched on their faces. Chad, being the loud, assertive guy he is, was the first to break the silence.

"What? That's it? After all of that? You're just giving up and working with your sister?" Chad asked incredulously, spreading his arms in a wide 'w,' "I thought you were trying to work on the song with Troy."

Sharpay shrugged nonchalantly. She pointed tiredly at Gabriella, "Well, Gabby seems to have problem with it so instead of continuing to argue, I'll make better use of the time and help Hailey. It will be easier to help her anyway without Gabby constantly interjecting. Of course, she also has her natural, Evans talent."

Sharpay paused, looking around the room daring anyone to contradict her. She chose to ignore the bubbling anger that Gabriella was beginning to show again from her previous comment and instead looked at Ryan to communicate what she was going to do. "We've wasted enough time already." She nodded once as she softly smiled without showing her teeth.

As the music room door closed and the soft sound of Wicked music reverberated through the wall, the five teens looked around at each other, all of them thinking similar thoughts.

_That was weird. _

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter down. :] Sorry this was so short. It was going to be longer, but I thought that this was a good place to stop for how I want the next chapter to begin.

Don't kill me for all the OOC Gabriella and Sharpay. This chapter was hard to write and I tried to keep them as close to their character as I could while still following through with my ideas. =)

The next chapter will be focused on The Wizard and I (Ryan and Sharpay). A Troypay moment is coming up too.

**1)** Defenestration. It's the act of a throwing a person or thing out of a window. It's such a cool word that I needed to use it :) I thought it would be interesting to say that Sharpay has metaphorically thrown herself out of a window after realizing that she does not like how she does not have any close friends.

I think I'm losing interest in this story. I want to continue, but every time that I sit down to write, I have a hard time thinking of how I want to portray everything. The next chapter will be better, but we'll see.

It will take awhile longer before I can finish and post it because I want to get further in my other stories during Thanksgiving break right now and then winter break in December. I'll try to make relatively quick, but no promises.

If anyone would like to help to write this story it would make my life so much easier, so message me if you would like to co-write.

Remember: reviews make any story better, so Review! :D

xoxo ~_**Smartypink**_


End file.
